Don't Mess With My Friends
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are in a band. Naruto is miserable while dating Sakura. Will he have enough courage to date someone else? Gaanaru. Rated T to be safe


Don't Mess With My Friends

By lisbeth-dragon

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with the last few weeks of school.**

**Anyway this is a gaanaru story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything from the Naruto series. There's a lot of Sakura-bashing. (I can't stand her) Also I put in the lyrics to a Fall Out Boy song in here, so round of applause if you know it.**

I hated that bitch.

Me, Naruto Uzamaki, had been dating Sakura for the last 7 months and honestly, I was starting to hate her.

Don't get me wrong, she's totally hot, and I was really excited when she finally agreed to go out with me.

But she turned out to be the world's WORST girlfriend,

For one thing, she only cares about herself. I would bust my ass to buy her clothes and shoes and jewelry and shit, and half the time she would complain about not being able to buy something we couldn't afford. "But, Naruto how come we couldn't buy this?!" She would yell at me. "'Cause I can't afford this," I would always respond. I could barely afford gas for my car, because I would waste half of my crappy pay to buy her stuff.

And what sucked the most, was that even though her family was loaded (she had her own credit card and everything) she would barely pay for anything. She expects me to buy her anything she wants. "The boyfriend has to pay, that's the rule in relationships," she would say.

That's a fucked up rule.

And what sucked the most was that she wouldn't support my band.

Gaara, his brother Kankuro, my friend Kiba, and I were the Sand Coffins (Gaara picked the name; don't ask.) We had been a band for about 2 years now. We had a regular spot at the Kunai, this indie club downtown. The money was pretty good and it was more fun than the shitty jobs we all had.

Gaara is my best friend and when I told him about the shit with dating Sakura he said that we should just break up.

"She's a total bitch, and plus you guys are kind of wrong for each," he replied. "I don't know," I replied. "It's been my dream to go out with her. Plus she can be nice _sometimes._" "Whatever man, just do what you want," Gaara said kind of pissed off. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you."

Gaara was right.

Tonight I was getting ready for a show and Sakura asked me "Why do spend so much time with your stupid band? I wish you would spend more time with me!" "My band isn't stupid!" I yelled back. "Why are you even saying that? You've never seen us perform!" "Yeah, because I know that you guys are going to suck!" She yelled back. "That's it I'm leaving!" I shouted at her. I got my equipment and left our small apartment.

While I was driving, I thought about another reason why I hated Sakura: She cheated on me.

I found out a couple weeks ago. I got home from work early and got some flowers to apologize for a fight we had earlier. I heard some noise from our bedroom. The door was open a little, and I could see inside. I saw Sasuke having sex with Sakura.

I left before either of them noticed me. I was super upset. I met up with Gaara and told him. He understood how I felt. "Bitches like her come and go," He told me. "You'll find someone better, trust me." Gaara always knew how to make me feel better.

I got to the Kunai pretty late. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Kankuro shouted. "We go on in like 10 minutes!" "Sorry!" I said. "I got in another fight with Sakura," I explained. "You guys should break up already," Kiba said practicing the drums. "I know," I muttered. "Oh, and by the way I finished that new song." I pulled out the song notebook I wrote lyrics in. "Awesome let me see," Gaara grabbed the notebook and read the lyrics. "Is this about Sakura?" He asked quietly. "Yep," I replied. "Hey Naruto, is Sakura that pale girl with pink hair?" Kiba asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Oh then I can see her out in the audience," he answered.

"No way!" I said. But sure enough when I looked outside the curtain, I saw Sakura with her friends. "Hi, Naruto!" She yelled all hyper. "I came to see you guys perform!" "Oh shit," I whispered. "Do you still want to perform this new song?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, I mean she probably won't even realize the song is about her."

We got on stage. "Hey everyone, you know us, we're the Sand Coffins," Gaara announced through the mike. "Tonight we have a new song written by Naruto. So uh... enjoy." The crowd cheered as we started to play. We all started with handclaps. Then Kiba started on the drums. Gaara and Kankuro were on the guitars and I started the bass line and began to sing with Gaara on backup vocals.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (2x)_

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the Dark, Dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you out the cage I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the Dark_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark (2x)_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark (2x)_

_All the writers keep writing what they write, write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_Got the Scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides, my childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the Dark_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark_

_My songs know what you did in the Dark (2x)_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_So Light Em Up-up –up (3x) I'm on FIRE!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_In the Dark, Dark_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The small crowd was going crazy by the end of the show. We actually got paid twice as much from the manager because it was such a good performance. Sakura was super proud of me for once. It was a pretty good night and plus I had tomorrow off.

I spoke too soon because the next morning, Sakura was nagging me to take her shopping because I had some money. So I spent my day off following her around the mall, buying and carrying her shit.

She left to go and talk with some friends, at that time I got a text from Gaara

_Naruto's texts_

**Gaara's texts**

**Hey, I'm throwing a party at my place, you coming?**

_Can't I'm stuck shopping w/ Sakura _

… **As your best friend, I need to tell you this:**

**DUMP HER ASS ALREADY! YOU'RE BETTER OFF W/O HER!**

I reread his last text twice and thought 'Gaara's right.' But at that moment Sakura came back with a bunch of bags. I opened the door for her and she crashed through, nearly smothering me with shopping bags. "God, Naruto! Help me out here!" She whined. Then she noticed my phone on me. "Who were you texting?" she asked. "Gaara, he was telling me about a party at his place," I replied. "Ugh! I don't know why you hang out with that loser," Sakura said fixing her makeup.

I was shocked. We had fights before about my band and stuff, but she never insulted one of my friends; especially not Gaara. "Why do you think he's a loser?" I asked angrily. "He's all weird and emo. He only talks to you and no one else. And he creeps me out. He's just an emo loser, Naruto." She said while putting on lip gloss. "I don't want you to hang out with him anymore."

I couldn't believe her. She was telling me _not_ to hang out with my best friend since we were kids? That was the last straw. I reached over and unlocked the car door. I pushed her and her bags of crap out to the curb. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed with her lip gloss now askew. "You shouldn't make fun of my friends," I said locking the door. "You have money, call a cab, bitch.

By the time I got to Gaara's place, it was getting dark. He was outside smoking and staring up at the sky. "Hey man," I said sitting next to him. "Hey, glad you came," He replied blowing rings of smoke. "Why are you outside?" I asked. "I wanted to smoke, and plus Kankuro started to get drunk and I don't want to be around for that. At that moment I heard Kankuro singing the opening part to one of our songs, _America's Suitehearts. _"He has an ok voice," I said wincing. "He only sings when he's drunk, that's his rule," Gaara chuckled.

"Oh, and you'll never guess what happened," I said excited. "What?" "I broke up with Sakura!" I yelled. "What? That's awesome!" He said high-fiving me. "It's about freaking time too." "Yep, I'M A FREE MAN, BITCHES!" I yelled to the empty streets. We stared at the darkening sky in silence for a while. "So it's really over huh?" Gaara whispered after a while. "Yeah, it feels good not dealing with her shit," I replied happily. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, what?" Gaara put out the cigarette and took a deep breath. "I kind of like you," He said quietly.

I was… surprised. He hid his face in his lap. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Dude, I'm not upset or anything just… you know, why me?" "I think you're cool, and you're nice to everyone, even if they're horrible. You're honestly my 1st and best friend, and I really like you. And you have a great voice. That's why when we first made the band I said that you should be lead singer." I was flattered. I kissed his cheek and told him I liked him too.

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Really?" "Yeah," I replied. "You're cool, you're smart, you're not a total jerk and plus I'm gonna defend your ass to the death," I said laughing. "Wanna go inside with the rest of the party?" He asked. "Sure."

I spent the night at his place. The next morning me and Gaara woke up hungover and ate some cereal for breakfast. We were watching TV when we heard someone knocking on the door. I got up to answer it and guess who was there but Sakura Haruno?

'_Oh crap,' _I thought. A million thoughts were racing through my head. _'Doesn't she get that I broke up with her yesterday? Is she stalking me now? How does she know where Gaara lives? _"Hey Naruto," She started all quietly. "I took a cab here, in case you were wondering." _'Yeah she's definitely still mad,'_ I thought. "Look Sakura can you just stay out there for a sec?" "What- and then I shut the door and ran back to Gaara's living room.

"Dude, I need your help," I said desperately. I explained all that had happened with me and Sakura? "You kicked out of her car?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Well I was mad at her!" I responded defensively. "Anyway, she's outside the front door right now, what the hell do I do?!" "Tell her that you don't want to date her," Gaara advised calmly. "Want me to come with?" He asked. "Nah, I go this," I said bravely. "Wish me luck though."

I went back to the door and found Sakura still waiting, no more mad than she was a few minutes ago. "Can we talk?" She asked. "Yeah we can talk out here," I said. "I thought about what you said," She started out. "And I guess it was kind of mean to make fun of your friend like that. Can we still go out?"

This was the first time she ever really apologized to me. Usually it's the other way around. I thought back to all the fights

All the screaming

All the closed doors

And that time she cheated on me.

And I said "No, I'm with Gaara now."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I DIDN'T _HAVE _COME HERE AND APOLOGIZE, YOU KNOW! AND YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT FREAK?!" I tried to stay calm. "I appreciate you actually coming and apologizing to me, but I honestly don't think we can get back together. We argue about everything, and if I come back we're just gonna argue about some other shit." "Well whatever, have fun with the weirdo," Sakura threw her keys to the apartment at me. "I already got all my stuff from your place." I headed back inside, and gave Gaara a hug. "Oh, and Sakura, one more thing?" I yelled to her. "WHAT?" She glared back. "I know you cheated on me with Sasuke," I said. Her cheeks turned pink as she stuttered. "Y-y-you knew?"

"Yep, & I don't care," I said as I flicked her the finger and slammed the door.

(Prologue)

Gaara and I are still together, 3 months after all the craziness with Sakura. The Sand Coffins actually got our big break, and made our 1st CD. We went from playing at an indie club to huge arenas. The Kunai regulars were our first fans and came out to see us perform every chance they got.

It was amazing and crazy and I couldn't have made it this far without my friends. :)

**And finally my story's done. Sorry I kind of rushed the ending. I might put this in a multi chapter format if I can figure out how. Hope you guys enjoy **** please read & review :)**


End file.
